The End of Many Lovers
by Micchie Bean
Summary: AU; Where Kaldur really is evil, and plans on fixing his broken heart by getting his revenge on his old team. Can Dick stop him before he begins killing the old team? Might turn M in later chapters. Zatanna/Dick/Barbara, Spitfire, SuperMartian, Raquel/Kaldur/Tula, Roy/Chesh
1. Prologue

**you can skip the prologue if you want (:**

ATLANTIC OCEAN

2013, September 09, 19:06

The land walkers were despicable; all the lies and cheats that were fed by his team. Yes, they were new to the experience, the first mistakes were understandable, but after a year of working together, you'd think childish games such as that would stop. How they accepted Tula and Garth on the team without _his _permission. How those two didn't even tell him that they were joining the team. It was all behind his back, or more likely under his nose, him being leader and such. And the worst was Kaldur put up with it. He was mad, no, furious isn't even a good word at how angry he was, but like the respectable leader he was he tolerated it. He trained his two friends as Aquagirl and Aquaboy. Kaldur had business to take care of in Atlantis, so he let Robin take the duty of leader for the time being. Though his team in his underwater home was shortly lived; as an urgent team meeting was called. When the dark-skinned boy returned to the cave, all that met him were heartbroken faces. His mind ran through hundreds of possibilities, scanning the room for his beloved redhead. His dark haired comrade stepped out from the group. "Kaldur...I'm" Garth choked on his own words to muffle a sob. But Aqualad understood clearly. Robin tried to explain it was just a small mission that went horribly, horribly wrong. He let out a wail before completely dropping to the ground. That day not only did he resign as leader, but from the team. The pain was overbearing, and unwanted memories danced around his head.

In fact, not only the land dwellers, but his own people as well. His former Queen and King lied about his family past, and out of rage left Atlantis. Nothing but darkness and regret filled Kaldur's heart, and he planned on his revenge. After moths of searching, his father took him with open arms, and trained him to be a cold hearted killer. The following years Kaldur did nothing but study his targets, learn everything about them; where they live, how they live, how they fight, form every small detail about them. Oh, revenge just had this lovely bittersweet taste in Kaldur's mouth, and he couldn't wait to put it all in to action.

**I'm sorry. Crappy prologue is crappy. And short too. Eh. Not my best work**


	2. Chapter 1 The Warning

CAPE CANAVERAL

March 19, 21:18

Silver-green eyes gazed deep in to storm-grey ones. His eyes narrowed, while her widened. "Welcome back," the young adult stated cooly while sliding his water bearers back, leaving the blonde gasp for breath. She clutched her wound in attempt to stop the blood, before collapsing in the arms of her team mate.. Kaldur gave her one final glance, before calling his men to retreat. Before sinking in to the waters, he heard his old friend release a strangled cry for his fallen comrade. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Artemis!" Nightwing sprinted towards her, breaking her fall with his arms. He laid her down gently, and began pumping on her chest. "1...2...3...4..." He gave steady beats, and concentrated on keeping her alive. A feeble hand slowly raised up. "7...8...9...10..." The hand attempted to push Dick's own pair of hands away. "...12...13...14...15..." Artemis let out a low groan. "18...19...20-"

"Nightwing..." she slightly raised her head to look at him. The eighteen year old was too stricken with fear to even hear her, and continued to beat her chest.

Conner's brows furrowed in concentration. He tried to hear over Megan's whimpers, which were starting to increase with each bump. "I...I can hear her heart beat..." he muttered slowly, more to himself than anyone. "...Barely."

Dick pinched Artemis' nose and tilted her head slightly up before performing CPR. A short grunt of protest brought his head up instantly. "I'm conscious, you idiot. I tried to tell you before," her breath was hasty, as if it was hard to talk, "But I guess you just couldn't keep your hands off me." she flashed her signature smirk. That made his face heat up even more. "But hey, Nightwing? Since I'm dying anyways..."

"Don't say that." The raven-haired teen cut her off quickly.

"Yeah, just listen to me. Do me a favor. Take off your mask." her voice rasped out.

"Artemis..." he warned in a low tone. She knew about Batman's rule. This was nearly an impossible request.

"Nightwing. We've been best friends since the old days. You won't tell me, not even my boyfriend. But..." her voice trailed off, "You _can _show me." Artemis looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't you want to do a dying girl a favor?"

Grayson mentally slapped himself. Artemis was one of his best friends. He was closer to her than he was to Wally when he decided to trust him with his identity. And that's when he was just a kid. He's basically an adult now, and he doesn't live under Bruce's house anymore. Hell, he even protects his own city. Dick heaved a sigh, before cautiously slipping off his mask. He watched as Artemis scrunched her eyebrows together, searching frantically for something. Anything. Dick's own face contorted as he watched her. Was she angry? Scared? Confused? The silence was driving him over the edge. Was she hurting? "Art-"

She let out a small gasp as her eyes dilated. "YOU! DICK! YOU'RE DICK GRAYSON! THE CREEPY FRESHMEN THAT TOOK MY PICTURE!" Artemis nearly shouted. Dick's face grew red. Just because she and Wally knew didn't mean M'Gann and Conner didn't. He shook that thought out of his head. THese were his friends; his best friends. They deserved to know. "Dick Grayson...one of my best friends throughout high school..." Artemis choked. "You kept this secret from me for this long? Does it ever occur to you that you knew me outside of the hero life as well?" she questioned him.

Dick chuckled. He let out breathily, "Well, it was actually kinda funny." He remembered all the times he messed with her, watched her squirm when he brought up her "special activities" after school. Call him sadistic; but it was quite amusing.

The green-claded hero let out a throaty laugh. "Shut up." She looked back up to him. "You have beautiful eyes Dick Grayson..." she slipped out of focus, seeming to be lost in thought. Before she snapped back out of it. "I just realized you kissed me. Dick Grayson, once a mathelete, former Robin, now Nightwing, kissed me." She stated. "I mean I thought Wally was a dork but," she let out a long whistle, "This is an all time low for Artemis. Looks like my last dying thought is that my boyfriend's best friend, team mate, ultra geek kissed me. Heh." Dick placed his mask back on his face. Along came his serious look. Games were over now.

He looked over his shoulder and called to the clone and Martian. "Miss M., levitate Artemis to the bioship, she needs a hospital, STAT." He turned back to Artemis, "Stop saying you're going to die. I thought you were a fighter." he quipped. Maybe he could persuade her to hold on to her life a little bit longer. Artemis dangled in the air as M'Gann summoned the bioship.

"Girl loves a challenge, Grayson."

PALO ALTO

March 20, 00:07

Wally mindlessly flipped through channels, as his other hand scratched his dogs head. The dog was a mutt, but he swore he saw some Boxer in him. Much to his dismay, Artemis insisted naming him Roy. And these are Artemis' words, not his "Therefore, he shall be my bitch. Crock; one, Harper; zero." He inwardly smiled at his girlfriend's tactics. Speaking of the blonde archer, he was missing her. A lot. Though he didn't appreciate it before, he missed her burnt waffles, or terrible cooking that he still ate anyways. But he really hated how Dick pulled her back in to the game. They had a life now, college, work, everything. He loved the hero gig, and sometimes he still wished he can be in it again. But it's too risky. He thought about passing the mantle of Kid Flash down to Bart, but he's got his whole "Impulse" thing going on. Over the past weeks he's come to...tolerate the young speedster. Wally even dubbed him "Marty McFly" Wally let out a yawn, and decided it was best to catch some sleep soon. But a snack first isn't such a bad idea.

The redhead swayed his hips as he hummed some catchy tune he heard on the radio earlier that day. He opened most of the cabinets and the fridge about three times, with no luck of finding something edible. "Aw man!" he groaned and ruffled his own hair. Now, he was _seriously _missing his girlfriend. Wally slightly pouted. It wasn't fair; why didn't Dick ask him to come along too? Wallace West was a needy man, and two days without the love of his life can really bring him down in the dumps. Roy felt it too. He would sleep by the door waiting for his co-master to arrive. The speedster angled his head toward his buzzing phone. _"At this time of day? Really?" _he tiredly picked it up. "Hullo?" the freckled-faced man drawled out. On the other end of the line, panicked filled words sped towards him. "Woah woah woah, Dick? Slow down. Say that again." Wally attempted to calm his pal down. When the light-hearted former boy wonder was not whelmed, things did not turn out well. Wally listened intently on the younger man's words, soaking up all the information he could. "He did _what?_" the ginger growled through his teeth. Before Dick could even start speaking again, Wally snapped his phone shut and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock the door

**cause Dick would soooo not tell Artemis just to troll her**

**reviews are welcomed. also constructive criticism. I know I'm not the best and I'd love some help (:  
**


	3. Chapter 2 It's Starting

CAPE CANAVERAL

March 20, 07:23

"Wally wait-don'thangupyet!" Dick nearly shouted in to his phone. A low buzz of silence answered his question. "Dammit Wally...she's pregnant..." Dick sighed as he lightly banged his head on the wall. The nurses set Artemis up with morphine so the pain from the nearly-fatal accident wouldn't upset her. Since the baby isn't that well developed, they think the drug won't effect it. The former boy wonder slumped down in his chair, staring at Artemis. She was unconscious, but that only scared him more. The archer wasn't supposed to be helpless; she was strong, independent, and fierce. But she just looked so damn tiny right now. All the guilt was just pounding on him now, it was hard to even look at her. Plopping down in a chair, he cupped his forehead in his hands. _"This is my fault. Why did I pull her back in to this game? This is exactly why they left. Wally's going to be pissed. She could have died pregnant. I mean, we didn't even need her. I just missed her so much. I would've asked Wally but she wanted the action, _needed_, the action so badly, it was much easier to persuade her. And now L'Gann's captured too." _Dick's depressing thoughts were wiped clear when he heard a small gasp. Swiftly, he raised his head. "Zee?" disbelief spilled form his words. He saw the young woman with a slightly horrified face, one of her hands covering her mouth.

She brushed her dark wavy locks to the side. "Oh my God...so it _is _true..." she murmured.

Dick bolted up in his chair. "How-what-how did you get here? H-how did you know?" he stammered as she walked over to him.

"Locator spell." Dick nodded at the reasonable answer. "Plus, news travels fast in the cape business."

"M'Gann..." the eighteen year old muttered, making a mental note to have a word with her later.

"Actually, no. Conner." Zatanna seemed slightly amused at Dick's baffled expression. Her expression quickly turned serious. "Now, tell me everything. That is my best friend," she made her point by jamming her finger at Artemis ,"and do not make me use the truth spell on you." and whirled that finger right at Dick. She crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"Well you know about Kaldur, of course..." he trailed off. Zatanna nodded, urging him to go on. "And I asked Artemis if she would like to join a mission, just one, for old time's sake. And she agreed, so we headed out. And all went well, until..." Dick closed his eyes, having to replay the scene. His voice dropped to a low whisper, "Kaldur stabbed her." He shut his eyes even tighter when he heard her muffled gasp.

"_Why_ would he do this?" both raven-headed adults jumped a bit at the new voice. They turned to see their former team mate boiling in fury. "Why? He was our friend! I'll kill him!" Wally paced around the room, spewing nonsense.

As his leader side shook back in, Dick took charge. "Wally, calm down, you might upset her" giving a small nod towards Artemis, "and there is something else I need to tell you..." He placed his hands on the speedster's shoulders, who slightly flinched at the touch. "Wally," he breathed out, "Artemis is pregnant." Dick watched his best friend's face as many emotions took over.

He slumped down in a chair nearby his girlfriend's bed, absentmindedly grabbing her hand. Before speaking he let out a long whistle, "Well...this exactly was _not _the way I expected to find out." he looked confused for a quick moment, before piping up again. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy about this! I'm going to be a _dad!_ But...finding out this way...just..._hurts._" He lightly kissed his girl's hand. The redhead looked up back to Dick with narrowed eyes. "We'll talk later about this." and Dick knew he had it coming for him. He kept his face cool, responding with a curt nod.

After a few minutes of silence and a bit of small talk, slight moaning caused for them to have their full attention on Artemis. Her eyes fluttered a bit, before popping wide open. She blinked once at seeing all three of them, but gave a small smiley at her beloved ginger. "Wally~ I've missed you~"

"Heh, I-I missed you too babe." he gave her a half-smile. He whispered low enough not for Artemis to hear, but Dick would catch it "Why is she acting like this?"

"Morphine."

"Right" he drawled out the word. "Sorry, usually she'd be yelling at me for acting like such a nervous wreck." He thought fondly of the words of advice Kent Nelson gave him. He didn't want to admit it at first, but he found his little spitfire. And he wouldn't love her any other way.

He turned his attention back to the blonde. She looked up at him with the most pained eyes, it made his stomach flip. "Wally, why does my stomach hurt?"

With both hands he clasped on to her. "Babe, you went on a mission and got hurt. And now I have a question for you. I need you to answer it as honestly as you can, okay?" he said each word slowly for her to comprehend. Wally did not like one bit, it was as he was talking to a small child. But he needed to know. He wouldn't begin his question until she gave her slow nods. "Did you know you were pregnant before the mission?"

Her eyes widened, before turning in to a glare. "Darn it, you found out. How did you know?"

Wally groaned. "C'mon beautiful, why didn't you tell me? Did anyone else know besides you?"

Artemis pouted. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't it to be a surprise. Only me and Jade knew. I didn't tell her though. She found out herself." she nodded very seriously.

"Artemis...you did know you put your child in danger by going one mission like that. Especially one with Black Manta." Dick muttered gravely. He was staring at her intensely, Zatanna could of sworn she saw Artemis cower a bit. "You're lucky that no harm was done, other wise we'd be in a lot of trouble. If you told me, you wouldn't be on that mission!" Dick scolded her as gently as he could. She needed to know now, but he tried his best not to upset her. When the young man was about to continue his vent, his phone started ringing. Which was odd. Only a few people had his number, and in fact, he had many phones. He checked the number only to see it was unavailable. He flipped his phone open while See and Wally were comforting Artemis. A low, calm voice met his on the other line.

"Hello, Robin." the voice bit out Dick's former aliases as if it was poison in his mouth. Dick knew who this was, and began to trace the call. "I am just checking in you got the warning loud and clear."

"What message?" Dick growled.

"Oh, you know. Don't tell me you don't know. You were there. It's simply just a message. There will be more to come. I was actually trying to make it easier for me. By killing her child it would make her a mess, making my job much easier."

"How did y-?"

"How did I know? Easy. I'm Atlantean. I can tell how much water is in your body. Artemis' had much more than usual, one of a pregnant woman. Only by luck did she happen to be there, and I took the opportunity. You can't stop me, Nightwing. No one can." Kaldur hung up his phone before Dick could trace his call.

"Who was that?" Zatanna questioned with a worried expression.

Dick shut his cell. "Guys...I've got some bad news."

**Well that was fun writing loopy Artemis. I actually had all these ideas last night for what to say but I forgot them haha. Maybe that's why she isn't as loopy as I wanted her to be. Oh and if anyone ask about Arty's OCC in the previous chapter, it's because when something like that happens to you, you get frantic. Plus she's the type to babble so it made sense to me. But yeah. Oh ho ho~ *rubs mustache* What is Kaldur planning to do~? Chapter three is in the progress, and I may not update soon due to going to my mom's. :'D**


	4. Chapter 3 The Plan

CAPE CANAVERAL

March 20, 07:59

Zee tasted the bile that rose in her throat as Dick explained everything. "So Let me get this straight," the magician gives a small pause to recollect her thoughts, "Kaldur is planning to kill all of us off?" her voice squeaked by the end of the sentence. She was terrified, and felt her breath hitching. She was a League Member, but that doesn't mean Kaldur's not a worthy foe. Even as children, if she joined the sparring lessons he would have her on the floor. Now he's fully developed, at the prime of his age, and has been training by one the most dangerous man on the planet. "Should we call the league about this?"

Dick gave a solemn nod. He rubbed his hands down his face, slightly messing up his glasses place. "We can't, remember? They just left off in space." He gave a bitter laugh, "well, the ones that are really needed are anyways. Plus, it's a personal thing Zee. We have to do this by our own." Dick stared intently at his ex, and with how weak she looked, he wanted nothing more to do than hug her. But after their recent breakup, which did not end up well, he wasn't the one to go make things awkwardly. Him protecting Blüdhaven, and Zatanna with her League duties had no time for them two. Dick knew she'd never take him back, but God did he miss her.

Between the two inky-haired adults, Wally and Artemis held their own small conversation. Wally wanted a girl first, while Artemis preferred a boy. They talked about baby names, and even goofy ones such as naming their child after members of the league.

Zatanna seeing that the two needed some space, Zee excused herself and Dick. She led him out of their room, but lingered by the door. "Dick…what are we going to do?" it wasn't the smartest question at the time, but she needed some comfort. Any answer, it would be better than not knowing anything. He ran one of his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up somewhere. _"Probably from Wally." _she concluded to folded his glasses, and stared at her. She almost looked away, his eyes were so intimidating, but she refused to back down. "He's targeting all of us. You, me, Wally, Artemis, Raquel, M'Gann, Conner, hell he might even try attacking Wolf. We can't put anyone in danger. I'm going to have to have everyone lay low, until we take him down." he explained to her in a low whisper.

"Wait, us? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after him Zee. I have to."

"You? So we have to just sit around and not do what we were born to do while you go out playing hide and seek with him? I don't think so. If anyone, it should be us to go after him. You're still the kid of the old team, remember that."

"I can't lose anyone." his voice dropped down, and if they weren't the only one out in the hallway she may of not have caught it. "Not again…"

The magician sighed as she pinched her nose. "Dick…I know this means a lot to you, and if you _really _want me to back down, I will. But, you owe me a favor."

Dick dug through his pockets, and pulled out a small necklace with a gold chain attached to it. "I'm going to have to use this." he dangled it in the air.

"Alright. _Two _favors then." she stared at the charm necklace. It allowed anyone to change their appearance. Zatanna gave it to him on their two year anniversary. She watched Dick fumble with it, trying to clip it around his neck. She shook her head. "Here. Let me." the pale-skinned hero gently took it from his large hands, and clasped it around his neck. His cheeks colored slightly, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Thanks…" he mumbled. "Alright, go tell the others the plan. I'm trusting you. " his tone turned authoritive, and placed his shades on once more.

She smiled playfully. "Again with your whole ninja thing? I've thought you've outgrown sneaking away." she crossed her arms.

Dick flashed his signature grin. "Hey! At least I'm warning you this time, right?" Before she could react, he pulled her in to a hug. "Promise to keep everyone safe, especially yourself. We don't know what he's capable of." he muttered through her hair.

She returned the hug. "Yeah, you too." she replied. And just like that, his warmth and himself were gone, and she saw the black-haired man more than halfway down the hallway. The young adult smirked at his habits, before gingerly opened the door. "Am I interrupting something?" she called out shyly. Artemis gave her a lazy grin, while Wally gave her a nod for entry.

Wally stretched his neck out a bit, seeing if any would follow. "Where's Dick?" he seemed confused. She heard the archer giggle, muttering something about how funny his name is. The redhead rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Oh hush." he cooed at her.

"Don't get me started on yours, _Wallace~_"

Wally raised his hands in surrender. "Hate to be ruining a moment, but," Zatanna clapped her hands before huffing, "Dick is what we're talking about. We have a plan." She looked as the speedster hushed his girlfriend, and tried his best to pay attention. "He's going under the radar. You won't find him, not only due to his super stealth, but because he doesn't look like himself. At all. I gave him a charm bracelet. He's going to try to take down Kaldur by him self." she didn't stop even when she heard Wally sputter incoherent words. "He wants us to lay low, and I promised I would keep everyone safe. I know, I told him the same things, but you can't argue with the son of a Bat. For now, it's all we can do. The League will be informed, and we'll create safe houses for everyone on the old team. I'll inform your college and you can continue working on your school work online. The League will check on you every so often." she explained everything to them. Wally reluctantly agreed, knowing he had to keep his family safe. She knew Artemis would be more hesitant, but would have to agree. Zatanna walked over to her friends, and hugged them farewell.

Leaving the hospital, she found the nearest zeta-tube transporter. "Dick, please be safe…" she breathed out airily as the computer recognized her and sent her to the watch tower.

**This was not fun to write, due to the fact I've been pestered by my four year old brother to play with him. You're lucky I love you guys, cause I was attacked the entire time. I didn't like writing this chapter, but it was important to the plot. Chapter four will be up soon~**


	5. Chapter 4 Captured

PARIS ISLAND; DAKOTA CITY

March 20, 09:15

Raquel Ervin sat in her small apartment in Dakota, raking her brain for any ideas. She listened to the boring hum of her TV, hoping the news would give her any ideas to write about. She was a talented writer, and stuck to short stories for the time being. She just couldn't find any motivation to write, as if something was gnawing at her stomach. The obnoxious gut feeling wouldn't end, so the dark skinned woman thought about heading to the Watch Tower early today. "_After I finish this mean cup of coffee" _she reasoned with herself as she sipped on her mug of the delicious brown liquid. Better be awake for the job, right?

Once done with her drink, Raquel set her cup in the sink, and proceeded to change in to her costume. While walking towards the other side of her room towards her belt, she was interrupted by teeny glass shards pelting her neck. Immediately ducking for cover, she grimaced at the sharp sensation. The pricks weren't big enough to break skin, but enough to irritate it. She peeked over at her belt, which rested on her drawers. _"Maybe I can reach it before I ge-" _but the planning came to an end as large hands clasped around her neck. Letting out a sharp gasp, she attempted to claw the hand off her neck. She found herself staring in to the cruel, hateful eyes of her former team mate; Kaldur'Ahm .

"Rocket." he spat out the name."Aqualad." she matched his cool gaze, flashing his former alias just to taunt him. He let out a growl to show he didn't appreciate it. Her eyes slowly made back to her belt. She just had to reach it… Another loud yelp was pushed out of her as the Atlantean gripped her neck tighter.

"Don't even think about." he hissed out. Raquel clung on to his wrist and pulled slightly up to give her self more support. "You don't want to end up like your friend, do you?" At first Raquel had no clue what he was talking about, but once she saw him slide one of his water bearers from its case, her eyes widened in fear. He formed it in to a sharp sword, pressing it ever so slightly in to her side. Her fear quickly turned in to anger, remembering hearing about how Kaldur sent Artemis to the hospital in critical condition. "G-Go…fuck your…s-self…" she followed up that sentence by spitting right in Kaldur's face. He let out a furious growl, and pushed the water sword deeper in to her side, causing some blood to flow through.

He hoisted her up over his shoulder. "You're going to regret doing that." he muttered darkly. Raquel tried clawing on his back, hoping that somehow it'd effect him. "Stop. It doesn't work. Atlantean skin is quite strong." And he was write. Hard muscle and skin protected himself, and she wondered why he even needed the bulky armor anyway. She gave up the physical abuse and began screaming profanities at him. His hand rested on her door knob, before a communicator went off. He stopped, and slammed her on the ground, checking for the beeping noise. He quickly found it, and glared at her. "You will repeat everything I say, and if you don't, I will be forced to kill you." She gulped, and waited for him to flip the communicator open. Black Canary appeared on screen, telling her that an urgent League Meeting was being held, and everyone needed to attend.

Seeing the young woman was under stress, Canary stopped for a moment. "Rocket, is everything alright?"

"You can't stop me. You will fail." Rocket was shaking, and stumbled over words as she looked past the communicator to read Kaldur's lips.

"Rock-"

"I am causing justice. Your team is nothing. They have failed. And will fail again. I am ridding everyone who has turned the blind eye."

"Rocket! Who has captured you?"

"Canary! Kaldur has me help me please y-" Kaldur gave Raquel a forceful slap, before slamming the communicator shut. He once again heaved her over his shoulder, and crushed the communicator. He forced a knock out pill to silence her shrieks, and made way back to his TOWER

WATCH TOWER

March 20, 10:02

"Recognized, Number 25, Zatanna Zatara" the emotionless computer droned on throughout the Watch Tower. She scanned the Tower, looking for signs of life. Her eyes landed on the Flash, and sha ran over to him."Oh hey Zatanna. What's up?" he spun around in his wheely chair. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head quickly "No. Call an emergency." She huffed as she pulled the man out of his chair. He rised out of his chair slowly. "What are you doing? Go! Use your supers peed!" she gave him a light shove. And in a flash, the sirens were wailing through out the tower. She chewed on her lip; the magician wondered if Kaldur knew some of the League members were gone. With the Lanterns gone, the Big Three, and a lot of the strongest members gone, it was quite pathetic. Dinah's clear voice rung her out of her thoughts.

"Zatanna? What's going on?" she took slow steps toward her.

"D, call other members for a meeting. It's urgent. I'll help." Zatanna mumbled as she pulled out her communicator. She dialed Captain Atom, and ordered him to the secret base. She called a few more, and even asked Barry to help some too. Along fifteen minutes later, almost every member was there. Almost. "Black Canary, where's Rocket?" she grew worried about her friend. Usually she was one of the first here, but it could be she is just running a little late.

"Rocket! Who has captured you?" she turned to see the blonde yelling in to the communicator. On the other end she heard faint shouting. Her face paled instantly. Almost everyone's attention has turned to Dinah, wondering why she raised her voice so suddenly. The met human stared in to her communicator, even ater no sounds were producing from it. Her mouth was slightly agape when she turned toward the heros. Canary's voice was barely heard by anyone,

"Kaldur has captured Rocket."

BLÜDHAVEN

March 20, 08:37

At times like these, Dick wished Bruce could be here. To give him guidance, if he really was doing the right thing, how to approach this type of situation, hell, even some comfort from his father-like figure would make him feel better. But no, he was out in space protecting his own hide. He sighed, as he packed clothes in to his over sized duffel bag. He'd need to lay low for now, so he packed any clothing that doesn't stick out. He packed bathroom necessities, and anything else that might stay in handy. The eighteen year old reluctantly packed firearms, even though Batman was against it. But he had to maintain his cover, and if using a whole new weapon was to protect it, he'll us it. He issued his name as Kyle Blake, and would have his "little brother" make sure this Kyle Blake is a real person. Speaking of the little bird…

Dick pulled out his phone, flipping it open and dialing Tim's number.

"Tim?"

"Dick! Is everyone okay?"

"Every one is okay." he chuckled, "But listen, I'm going to be home soon, okay?"

"Alright Tim. I'll see you soon. Get some sleep. Last night was a long night for everyone."

"Okay. Later Dick."The first boy wonder smiled as he shut his phone. Before locking his door he hung a note claiming he was going to be gone for a while, and grabbed his bag. With his Nightwing domino mask, he placed it on his face. Since he couldn't exactly flip through the air like he usually does with his luggage, he settled for a grappling hook instead. And with that, he leaped off his balcony. After all, Bruce did teach him to make a dramatic exit.

**Whooo! Hey guys! I've been trying to update as fast as I can! And hey, I have a question for you guys. If you go to my profile, you can see stories I want to work on over the bit of summer we have left. I left a poll up and vote if you want to read any of those~ Thanks guys~ (oh, and I may throw Selina Kyle in this story somewhere. Should I? I just love her so much, but I don't wanna throw the story off. I dunno. You guys tell me.) Chapter Five will probably be up tomorrow! Reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 5 Farewell

GOTHAM CITY

March 20, 10:12

With Bruce gone, and Dick's whereabouts unknown, Tim was the man of the house. Of course Alfred was there to supervise, but who had to make sure each of his sorta-siblings trained, did their homework, felt safe at night. Alfred was the caretaker, but Tim, Tim was in charge. Now, he made sure everyone were busy with what he was about to do. Cassandra and Stephanie were sparring against each other, and after that would go settle for a snack and watch TV, so that left him plenty of time to not be bothered by him. Damian was at his friend's Colin's house. He should be getting home soon, but he'd probably go tag along with Alfred or go play with Ace. He surely would not want to see Tim right away. And Alfred was either making his daily cleaning rounds or preparing snacks with everyone.

That being said, he snuck in to the Bat Cave, and turned on the Bat Computer. The boy wonder sighed at how everything was the "Bat-something." Bruce was a complicated man, but with simple things, he kept it bland. His choice of naming is quite…comical in some terms. And at a point in Tim's life, he swore Dick named everything. But when asked, the oldest simply told him everything was named that way before he joined that now called Batfamily. And Bruce has not once said anything the media has put out about him. Never once did he say "To the Bat Mobile!" much to Dick and Tim's disappointment.

While waiting for the super computer to load, Tim's gaze drifted towards a case. It was well known in this family, yet hardly spoken. His eye's read the plate for about the hundredth time. "Jason Todd; a good solider." He knew some about this late child. Such as being the Robin before him, and dying somehow at the cruel hands of the Joker. He's hasn't met him, and even seems more of a myth than anything, more of a warning for soon-to-be Robins. A consequence on taking action at such a young age. Him, Cass, and Steph even tried to come of possibilities of the way he died, only to be shushed by Alfred whenever Bruce or Dick was coming.

There were two people you never ask Dick about in life; Jason Todd, and Kaldur'Ahm. On good days he speaks about his parents, but the never about his former team mates. Though curiosity flooded through Tim about the second boy wonder, he was a story to investigate another day. For now, he needed to find out exactly who was Kaldur. He stared hard in to the login screen, thinking of multiple passwords that Batman would use. He typed in "Robin", with a small red ex concluding he was wrong. Attempting again, he typed in "Alfred Pennyworth," receiving the same answer. Tim typed in the last one he could think for now. "Thomas and Martha Wayne" the opening of the computer signaled he was correct. "Predictable." as a smug smirk placed along his face. He's got some serious hackitude. But something didn't feel right. Considering Bruce would get the answer right away, he must have put a tracer in to track the history if someone didn't get the password right the first time. Clever move. But Tim knew better, and disabled the tracer. And in the dark, cold cave, he began to investigate.

Around fifteen minutes later, Tim was so deep in to his research, he never heard the entry of the unfamiliar man. Disgusted about the knowledge he found out about the former member of the Young Justice team, Tim thought a quick pace around the cave could clear his mind. Standing up, he whipped out of the chair, only to be met face-to-chest with some man. "What are you doing?" it asked in a quiet, yet sorrowful voice. Tim jumped as far away, keeping up a battle stand. Yelling there was an intruder, he could only hope someone else heard it. It probably didn't do much, since the cave was pretty much sound proof. "I thought I told you not to do this…" it stated. The way he carried himself, the way he talked, was all familiar…A large man, with brownish red hair was staring at the screen, a picture of the old team smiling and laughing together. He had a bit of scruff, and deep brown eyes. And instantly, those eyes turned angry, narrow slits piercing the screen. Tim took advantage of the intruder's hesitance, and attacked with a full on kick to the face.

His attack was dodged easily, as if it had no trouble at all. The man grabbed Tim's ankle, dangling him in the air. He kept the fourteen year old at arm's length, knowing better. The man was trained, very well trained. In fact, he knew someone who would do the same thing…"Tim! What are you doing! It's me, Dick!"

This caused Tim to snap his head up, his mouth slightly opened. "You're not Dick! Your voice is different, you look different, everything about you is different!" he growled, pulling himself up to bite the strange man's arm.

The man sighed, and dropped Tim down. Rolling his eyes, the ginger planted his chest on the young teen. "Sorry I have to do this bro, but seriously, it's me." he pulled something out from underneath his shirt, "Remember this? When we put it on Cass and she looked like a whole new person?" Tim was hit with realization, and breathed a little easier when his brother released his foot. Grabbing the hand that he stuck out, Tim heaved him self up. "Well?" he flashed his Dick Grayson smile, the one that produces a thousand watts. Yup. This is most certainly his brother. "How do I look?" he struck a pose, one that Tim found himself laughing at. "I want a full on description."

The charcoal-black haired boy rested his chin in his hand, giving a critical eye at Dick's new appearance. "Better." he teased. "You're a redhead, dark though, with a few freckles on the nose. Your voice is gruffy, deeper, and you have brown eyes." Tim nodded in his conclusion.

The acrobat shifted his weight on to one leg, giving a lopsided grin. "Well, I must be hot!" His eyes wandered back to the screen. He frowned, any sign of happiness gone. He walked over before shutting down the computer. He pinched his nose, and gave a small sigh. "Tim…"

"I'm sorry! I had to know! What he did with Artemis and just-"

"I told you _no._"

"That's not fair. You can't hide the truth! Someone besides me is going to get curious too!"

"Listen to-"

"We have a right to know! Like it or not, but he was once a team member! We have aright to know about the history!"

"TIM! Enough!" Dick yelled, a vein visibly seen on his temple. He pushed his hair back with his hand. "I know, okay? It's just," he licked his lip, "None of us are ready yet. I'll tell everyone as soon as I get back."

"Wait, get back? You're going somewhere?"

Dick looked down at his feet. "That's why I'm here…" He sat down in a chair. "Look, the team is on a break. You guys can go to the cave, hang out, make sure everyone's okay. But no missions what so ever. Do you hear me? _No missions. _This is for you're safety. Anyone who disobeys this order will be banned from the team. Permanently. Tornado and Black Canary will also know about this too. "

"Dick, what is going on?"

"Kaldur. He's back again. He wants to kill the old team, and the best way by doing that is getting to new team. I don't want you or anyone else patrolling. Not without me or Batman. "

"You can't seriously be doing this!"

"It is for your own safety!"

"But what about Gotham's safety?"

"Gotham will have to wait! I am not losing any of you!"

"Lose? How can you lose any of us? We're all so well trained! Even Damian! He was trained by assassins! He's seven, Dick! Seven!"

"Don't tell me that I can't lose any of you. Jason was well trained also. I will not see your costume in a case." he muttered darkly. Garbbing his bag once more, he ruffled Tim's hair. "Inform the team. I don't know when I'm getting back. But I'll hopefully check on you guys later. Protect the family, kiddo."

"Dick?" a petite Asian girl was standing near the door, her black hair falling just above her shoulders.

"Cassie? How did you know it was me?" a stunned Dick answered.

"Necklace. Act like Dick. Talk like Dick. Walk like Dick." she simply stated. Her ability to read body language was above spectacular, but importunely with that came a price; she can barely read or talk. But with Babs' teaching, she has been getting better.

"That's Dick?" a paler girl stepped in, dressed in a full out eggplant purple outfit. He gave a small shy smile, with a nod. In a whirl, a blur of blonde hair flew at him. "Where were you, mister? You had us worried sick! And even worse; you missed Waffle Night! You never miss Waffle Night! I didn't know that mission would take _that _long!" she clung on to him, scolding him as though the ages were reversed. He laughed, as he pried her off.

Cassandra frowned at him. "You leave?" she asked, confused on why he was going again. Usually when he came back from missions, he would hang out with his siblings and tell them how it went. Never has he once leaved so suddenly. She glanced at the boy wonder. "Tim. You know also?" it was obvious to her by his posture he knew. His embarrassed blush and sharp nod proved her right. Seeing Dick fidget and just look so _torn _twisted her heart, she had to go enclose him in a hug. Immediately he hugged his ole brother bear hugs, nearly squeezing the air out of her. She loved his hugs though; she felt warm, safe, and secure. Everything she didn't feel while with her father. The fourteen year old nodded, showing she understood. Tim knew too, but explaining something like that to Steph might be a little harder. She would try to talk him out of it. Cassandra was grateful Damian was away, or else Dick's departure would be futile.

Cass watched as Dick explained everything to Stephanie, and she admired at how her friend was such a fighter. She was obviously hurt and upset at Dick's explaining of leaving, how she couldn't patrol, or do anything at that matter, but still kept her brave face. She told him many times she understood completely, but in fact understood nothing about the situation. She was confused, but if it was that important to him, she would obey. Quite uncharacteristic for Steph, Cassandra summed, knowing she's disobeyed Batman's order on several occasions. Cass made a mental note to help Steph explain. She scuffled over and comforted Tim and Steph as Dick left the cave.

MOUNT JUSTICE

March 20, 04:09

M'Gann laid in her bed, her knees brought up to her chin, she bit on her comforter to muffle the sounds of her cries. She tried to sleep once that night, only to be woken shortly by a nightmare that won't stop playing in her head. First, she watched her first true friend, her first Earth sister almost die by a man she thought noble. One who made her feel safe, welcomed, and calm on the team. Someone who has went behind their backs, and wanted to execute them all. Now he has L'Gann, and all she knows he can be torturing him, or he could already be dead.

At first, she used L'Gann to get back at Conner. He broke up with her because he told her she was doing wrong. She was a good guy! How _dare _he say she was using her powers incorrectly. She used a technique she learned from TV shows; simple jealousy. So she forced L'Gann to like her, he doesn't know! Simple mind control here and there can't do that much. But M'Gann has come to really like L'Gann. He was a little weird, but he was nice and funny. He made her feel special. So what if it was fake. She wanted to feel loved, and who doesn't feel loved by a rebound? That is how it's supposed to be…right?

Whatever. All Megan knew was that her chest was hurting from heaving, she was tired, and she just wanted to feel okay again. There was a point of time where she didn't have to worry about hiding her true self, her and Conner's relationship was perfect, she had friends, family, she felt whole, complete. Now, she still hasn't showed L'Gann her true form, and everything was falling apart. The Earth books she read never happened this way. They had happily ever afters. Why did her's end? Can she get it back?

Conner heard everything. Her chokes, sobs, her muffles, hitches, screams, _everything. _He knew his super hearing was a curse form the start. He still loved her. He's been with her most of his life, and even though she found that slimy fish boy, he still couldn't stop loving her. But he couldn't reward her behavior, it was either destroying enemies' minds, or him. And the ending result turned out cruelly. He thought about going to talk to her, but restrained himself. He ruffled Wolf's head, the over sized canine resting sweetly on his chest. He didn't mind though. He thought of his furry companion as a blanket, and Wolf used him as a heat warmer.

When Conner heard objects crashing, that's when he needed to go see her. He lifted a confused Wolf off of him, and hurtled towards her door. "M'Gann!" he screamed at her door, pounding for entry. The door flew open, and inside he saw the green skinned levitating, objects hurling around her. She was crying uncontrollably. Dodging a few objects, he made his way towards the Martian, wrapping his arms around her. "M'Gann! You need to listen to me!" he shouted in her ear. A few moments later, the objects slowed, before decreasing to halt. The glow in her eyes dimmed, before she finally collapsed in her arms. Kneeling by her bedside, he placed her on her bed. Her eyes fluttered opened, blinking away left over tears. He heard her mutter his name. "I'm here…I'm here…"

She gazed dolefully at him. "I'm going to kill them." she whispered, vowing to herself and Conner. His expression was so pained, so confused, but it didn't effect her.

He crawled in to her bed, wiping her tears away and stroking her hair. "M'Gann, no. I know it hurts. Kaldur was a brother. Artemis was a sister. Wally's gone. Robin grew up. Zatnna and Rocket joined the League. This was the only family I knew, and it's falling apart. People are leaving, but we have to stay strong. We have to rise above them." he whispered as sweetly and serious as he could muster. She let out a small choke, and he continued to hush her.

"…C-Conner?" she questioned?

"I'm here."

"Stay with me tonight? Please? Just for tonight?" she begged. When he saw the pathetic state she was in, he couldn't find it in himself to say no. He nodded. Conner thanked whatever gods that were out there, grateful that it was only the two of were in the cave that night. Mal suggested that everyone to go home and rest. The old team leaving only M'Gann and Conner. Since it was their home. He made a mental note to thank him later on that. He pulled her in closer to his chest, careful not to crush her. He lightly kissed her head, promising her he'd protect her, no matter what. As she said, it was just for tonight. Tomorrow, he knew it would be the same, little to no communication between them, noticed staring, and maybe even an argument. But he decided against it and enjoyed what little time he had with her.

**Oh. My. Lawd. This chapter was so fun to write and I kinda just kept writing and I don't really know what I just wrote but I enjoyed it. :D Reviews are welcome~**


End file.
